Grim's Games
by rOxx11
Summary: 'They really are a game of death. You gamble for your life. If you lose there is a simple price to pay. Death. If you win there is fame and fortune. It is more than brute strength, It is about willingness to go on, to try. You can win, but at what cost'
1. Chapter 1

SYOT Form

Hi, rOxx11 again. Look, my SYOT'S have been on-of recently, mainly because they have been deleted or lack of submission but this one I am determined to keep. I have four characters of my own, two are main characters but all other spots are open. Your character could be a main too! The places that are taken are the girl from 7 and boy from 5. I have the pair from 2 as well. So here is the form. Please No Mary or Gary Sues I beg of you! You can submit up to four tributes but there must be at least one of each gender and they are more likely to end up as a BloodBaths.

Oh yeah, at the end of each chapter, starting from the next one I will give you a recommendation. A book, movie, video or song.

Name:

Age:

District:

Secondary District:

Appearance (please make this realistic)

Personality (Descriptive)

Family:

Talent:

Fear:

Weapon:

Strenghs:

Weakness:

Career:

Allies:


	2. Tribute List

**Hey guys. This is the tribute list for now. Send in those tributes! Especially the boys**

D1

F- Damascus Crux

M-

D2

F- Hyacinth Young (Mine)

M- Aaron Strong (Mine)

D3

F- Rosemarie St. Martin

M- Purgatory Collins

D4

F-

M-

D5

F- Hope Williams

M- Caleb Arrow (Mine, Main Character)

D6

F-

M-

D7

F- Six Truth (Mine, Main Character)

M-

D8

F-

M-

D9

F-

M-

D10

F-

M-

D11

F- Lilyanna 'Lily' Tayrin

M-

D12

F-

M-


	3. Updated List

**Hey guys. This is the tribute list for now. Send in those tributes! Especially the boys**

D1

F- Damascus Crux

M-

D2

F- Hyacinth Young (Mine)

M- Aaron Strong (Mine)

D3

F- Rosemarie St. Martin

M- Purgatory Collins

D4

F- Pearl Uisce

M-

D5

F- Hope Williams

M- Caleb Arrow (Mine, Main Character)

D6

F- Alice Swift

M- Dune Nelson (Bloodbath)

D7

F- Phyllis (Fizz) Truth (Mine, Main Character)

M-

D8

F-Alexa "Lexi" Etoile

M-

D9

F- Violet Stendhal

M-

D10

F-

M-

D11

F- Lilyanna 'Lily' Tayrin

M-

D12

F- Levi Wood

M-

**Ok starting today I am doing these recommend thingies. So for today it's a book and a song.**

**Book- Divergent, I am addicted to this book! I love it! It's about a girl called Tris who has to fit into one of 5 factions. Everyone does, but she doesn't. DUN DUN DUNNN! I'm really bad at summaries**

**Song- Find me, Christina Grimmie. I am a Grimmie fan so you may see lots of her on here.**

**Thanks to CallingMeFakeWon'tMakeYouReal for submitting the first bloodbaths. An awesome point to you!**

**Ok so I am going to a challenge thing, I'll do it every third chapter and the winner gets a hint (sneak peek) at my future ideas. But I change my mind a lot so beware.**

**The first person to answer this correctly will get a sneak peek at the future arena.**

**Which Two Words out of these are my favourites?**

**Silvery**

**Summer **

**Water**

**Light**

**Peaceful **

**Ok, so I love all these words but actually all are connected to my arena. So guess away!**

**One more thing, my school trip is from Mon to Friday so I will be away then but I will update as soon as I get back. **


	4. Final List

D1

F- Damascus Crux

M- Marble Sky

D2

F- Hyacinth Young (Mine)

M- Aaron Strong (Mine)

D3

F- Rosemarie St. Martin

M- Purgatory Collins

D4

F- Pearl Uisce

M- Lupus Green

D5

F- Hope Williams

M- Caleb Arrow (Mine, Main Character)

D6

F- Alice Swift

M- Dune Nelson (Bloodbath)

D7

F- Ember Oaks(Mine, Main Character)

M- Tasi Merkava

D8

F-Alexa "Lexi" Etoile

M- Trent Fry

D9

F- Violet Stendhal

M- Devon Heffernan

D10

F- Caitlyn Majorage

M- Alex Dune

D11

F- Lilyanna 'Lily' Tayrin

M- Chris Hunts

D12

F- Levi Wood

M- Kaliam Tall

**Hey guys, I am writing the story beginning. It starts off with a T.V presenter introducing the characters and then moving on to Caleb's POV. I'm not saying who will be more of a main than others yet. Lets get started.**


	5. Reviewing the Tributes Part One

'Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem, I am your host Caesar Flickerman and this is the 76th Hunger Games. Today we will be presenting our tributes but now lets talk about the exiting quell of last year'

The screen behind the eccentric man illuminates in a flash to show the arena of the third quarter quell at bird's eye view, a vast island of greenery surrounded by ocean and each part of the island split into 12 spokes, like a clock.

' The escaped tributes are still missing, and we have people looking for them, yet we wouldn't want to cut your beloved games so here are the tributes'

The screen changes to show the symbol of District One and the faces of a boy and girl.

' This girl looks tough, already she is different than the other tributes from one with her hard brownish eyes and dark hair, definitely one to look out for and stay away from,'

' The boy on the other hand is just a puny 12 year old, nothing much to look out for. But he has something in his eyes I would want to stay away from, and what is it with those scars? I'll be sure to ask in those interviews!'

The screen changes again,

' This pair looks rather fierce, the girl is a beauty with those blue eyes and dark hair. And so young too! A 14 year old volunteer is something to watch out for!

I would not like to get on the wrong side of this boy or a volcano would erupt! I like how he seems to think that there are no cameras, nothing! I wonder how far he'll get?'

District 3

' The boy is interesting, looks feisty for one from three. I feel sorry for him though, his district is underestimated. But smarts can get you far! He looks like a fighter with that short hair. Watch out.'

Caesar waves his hand dramatically at the camera and gestures to the girl with light red hair,

' This one is an angel, she looks very sweet, couldn't hurt a fly but who knows? Maybe there is a beast inside her ready to lash out!'

The tributes disappear and are replaced with another pair that Caesar moves onto quite quickly,

' This girl looks quite determined and looks like she will get her way in these games, but who knows? Four hasn't had a victor in a while, let's see if we can change that!'

' This boy is also quite young, maybe 13. He has somewhat of a kind look, he may be young but age doesn't matter here, let's see how good he is when these games begin,'

Caesar stops for a moment to show a winner of a previous game, one of the youngest, this girl was 12 when she won.

' In district five we have a girl who looks rather smart and tactful. Also rather nice and shy, we love to see these tributes build their characters! And her hair is rather unique for district 5, usually the colour is black, then again two years ago Finch, a previous tribute had red hair.

Moving on to our boy he looks rather unusual for district 5 as well with his floppy bronze hair and silver eyes. And he looks like he has something up his sleeve, who knows what he is up to? Let's just hope it exiting.'

' In district six we have a raven haired girl who lives up to the animal as she looks feisty, a bit snappy but smart and cunning. I wonder if her allies will be teaming up with a backstabber!

This boy is quite rude as it seems he insulted his teammate on the ride to the train as the camera's picked up he was said she was a bird brain. Let's see how many enemies he gets. Watch out!'

' Before the break we have district seven, the girl is quite daring and brave as it seems, also she seems fearless so far and quite smart. She is also strange looking for her district with curly black hair and gold eyes.

And the boy looks much like a gentle giant, sweet but a bit clumsy. He looks rather charming which could get him sponsors and allies too. Good luck Tasi!'

And with that the screen behind out host goes black and he looks directly into the camera,

' That's it for now guys but don't worry, we'll be right back with the other tributes after this commercial break'

**Ok hey guys! Sorry for the slow update but I'm back from trips. ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL! You guys are lucky, off school already but then again I'm going to France the Wednesday after the next so I'm happy. I need to do science revision now otherwise I would have done all the districts. Review and tell me how I could get better!**


End file.
